un amor nuevo y nuevas sorpresas
by master tigresa
Summary: en esta historia todos son humanos , Po se muda a una nueva casa , y estudia en una nueva escuela donde conoce a la chica que lo tiene loco de amor , Pero aunque estén juntos su relación no sera tan perfecta como ellos pensaban , habrá problemas.! si quieren saber mass Tienen Que leer.! (trae Grulla y Víbora) :D
1. El chico nuevo

chapter 1 :

hace dos meses que Po se mudo de casa y mañana tenia que ir a su nueva escuela ,estaba muy nervioso por pensar en como seria estar sin sus amigos pero tampoco se olvidaba de Mono y Mantis sus mejores amigos en su otra escuela pero poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

Al día siguiente :

-Po despierta Po tienes que ir a la escuela-dijo su padre(n/a: en esta historia pondré a los verdaderos padres de Po)

-Po cariño arriba hoy es tu primer día-dijo bella

-ok ya voy-dijo Po

Desayuno y se fue muy rápido a tomar el autobús pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a sus compañeros como se lanzaban bolas de papel había chicas lindas pero no como el soñaba con su chica perfecta

En la escuela :

-alumnos buenos días-dijo la señorita Kira

-buenos días profe-dijeron todos

-hoy llego un chico nuevo-dijo la profe-Po adelante puedes pasar

-hola chicos-dijo Po

-hola siéntate conmigo chico-le dijo sensualmente una chica

-la verdad yo no lo se-dijo Po

-Po siéntate con Tigresa-dijo la señorita Kira

-wow me encanta esa chica-pensó Po

-bien empezemos la clase-dijo la profe

-hola-dijo Po

-hola-dijo amablemente Tigresa

-perdón por llegar tarde profe-dijo Max

-Max que sea la ultima ves que llegas tarde-dijo la profe Kira

-si profe-dijo Max pero una ves que vio a su novia sentada con otro se molesto mucho

-oh Max desde ahora Tigresa se sienta con Po-dijo la profe

-si profe-dijo Max

-y tu siéntate con Víbora-dijo la profe

-si-dijo Max

Mas tarde en la escuela :

-wow creo que me estoy enamorando de Tigresa-pensó Po

-hola amorcito-dijo Max dándole un beso a Tigresa que eso provoca que Po se sintiera muy triste

-hola-dijo Tigresa sin ganas porque cuando se sentó con Po sintió algo nuevo pero no sabia que era ese sentimiento

-que te pasa-le pregunto Max

-nada-dijo Tigresa que seguía mirando a Po que estaba conversando con algunos amigos

-bien estaré con mis amigos-dijo Max y se fue

-ok-dijo Tigresa sentándose en una mesa-que es esto que siento

-hola Tigresa-dijo Po

-hola Po-dijo Tigresa

-y que paso con tu novia-le pregunto Po

-nada solo que el pasa mas tiempo con sus amigos que conmigo-dijo Tigresa

-wow si tu fueras mi novia creo que pasaría mas tiempo contigo ya que res muy hermosa-dijo Po pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se puso muy rojo

-gra….gracias Po-dijo Tigresa un poco roja

-hey te importaría si bienes a cenar a mi casa-le pregunto Po

-no me importaría y me encantaría ir a cenar-dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-ok hoy al salir nos vamos juntos-dijo Po

-hola bebé vámonos-dijo Max

-ok nos vemos después Po-dijo Tigresa

-si después nos vemos-dijo Po

En el salón de clases :

-chicos para el viernes presentaran un trabajo practico que lo harán en grupo les diré con quien lo harán-dijo la profe-Víbora con Max, Tigresa y Po, Grulla con ángel…..y por ultimo solo les diré suerte.

-bien nos toco juntos significa mas tiempo para conocerte-dijo Po mirando a Tigresa

-sera un placer-dijo Tigresa

En casa de Po :

-mamá , Papá ella es Tigresa mi compañera de clase-dijo Po

-un placer conocerte Tigresa-dijo bella

-gracias para mi también es un placer conocerlos-dijo Tigresa

-si pero solo te quedaras con una condición-dijo reik-que te quedes a cenar con nosotros

-papa ya le pregunte y me dijo que le encantaría-dijo Po

-si será un placer quedarme a cenar-dijo Tigresa

-bien los llamaremos en unas horas mientras porque no empiezan a trabajar-dijo Bella

-si mama nos vemos-dijo Po agarrando la mano de Tigresa y corriendo para su habitación

En la habitación de Po

-bien esto será genial si seguimos así terminaremos antes del viernes-dijo Po

-si ya casi terminamos-dijo Tigresa

-bien dejaremos esto para mañana mientras porque no hablamos de ti-le dijo Po

-no creo que tenga ganas de contártelo Po-dijo Tigresa

-claro no importa-dijo Po

-y tu que me dices-le pregunto Po

-casi nada-dijo Po

-como digas-dijo Tigresa mirándolo a los ojos

-te lo digo enserio-dijo Po mirándola perdidamente a los ojos

-bien creo que nos llaman a cenar-dijo Po

-si vamos-dijo Tigresa

-estuve cerca de darte un beso Tigresa-pensó Po

Continuara…

n/a espero les guste este capitulo de mi nueva historia y no se preocupen que no me olvide de la otra…saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	2. Los celos y la pelea

Chapter 2 :

-bien chicos terminaron su tarea-les pregunto bella

-si ya casi acabamos…pero lo terminaremos mañana-dijo Po

-si bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde creo que debo irme-dijo Tigresa-fue un gusto conocerlos

-si pero espera Po te acompañara-dijo el padre de Po

-si vamos Tigresa-dijo Po

-ok nos vemos y muchas gracias-dijo Tigresa

-En la casa de Tigresa

-bien fue gusto conocer a tus padres Po-dijo Tigresa

-si les agradaste y mucho-dijo Po

-si tu también me agradas-dijo Tigresa

-igual tu a mi-dijo Po

-bien será mejor que me valla-dijo Po

-si nos vemos mañana-dijo Tigresa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Po

-s…si-dijo Po un poco rojo

-nos vemos Po-dijo tigresa entrando a su casa

-nos vemos-dijo Po-"que lindo fue pasarla contigo Tigresa"

-A la mañana siguiente

-hola chicos hoy después del almuerzo les daré una hora libre como recompensa por portanse tan bien ayer-dijo la profe

-si profe-dijeron todos

-hey Tigresa nos vamos juntos para terminar el trabajo-dijo Po

-si esta bien-dijo Tigresa

- tigresa te traje un regalo-dijo Po

-Po no te hubieras molestado-dijo Tigresa

-no la verdad te lo quería dar ayer-dijo Po-pero me lo olvide en casa….espero te guste-saco de su mochila un hermoso collar que tenia escrito" para la mas hermosa"

-es hermoso Po gracias-dijo Tigresa mientras Po le colocaba el collar en su cuello

-si es hermoso pero tanto como tu-dijo Po

-gra…gracias Po-dijo Tigresa un poco sonrojada

-de nada eres mi mejor amiga-dijo Po

-lo dices enserio-le pregunto Tigresa

-si la verdad yo te quiero decir que…yo cuando te conocí….yo estaba….-Po no termino de hablar porque sonó la campana de el almuerzo

-me lo dices después ok-le dijo Tigresa

-si después-dijo Po medio triste

-Mas tarde en la escuela:

-Tigresa ya vuelvo-dijo Max

-no te molestes estaré con Po nos vemos luego-dijo Tigresa

-bien pero no me gusta que andes con es chico-dijo Max- mira además ahora esta siendo perseguido por todas la chicas no hay posibilidad de que te pueda hablar-cuando termino de hablar Max se fue con sus amigos sin darse cuenta del collar de Tigresa

-Hola Tigresa-dijo Po con su cara llena de marcas de besos

-Po límpiate eso-dijo Tigresa

-¿que cosa?…a esto….no es nada son solo pinta labios de unas chicas-dijo Po

-Para ti no es nada a mi me molesta-dijo Tigresa

-estas celosa-le pregunto Po con una sonrisa que hipnotiza a todas las chicas

-no me muestres esa sonrisa no soy una de tus admiradoras-dijo Tigresa un poco molesta

-bueno no te molestes solo era una pregunta-dijo Po

-bien que me querías decir en clase-le pregunto Tigresa

-yo….emmm….lo olvide-mintió Po

-bien pero dime en tu otra escuela tenias amigos-le pregunto Tigresa

-si-le dijo Po

-y como se llamaban-le pregunto Tigresa

-Mono y Mantis-dijo Po

-y piensan venir para el baile de graduación-dijo Tigresa-será para todos los chicos de todas la escuelas

-si ellos me dijeron que vendrían-dijo Po-

-bien Po creo que te veré en clase…nos vemos luego-dijo Tigresa

-ok nos vemos-dijo Po-wow creo estaré con mis amigos-pero Po cambio de opinión cuando vio a todas las chicas corriendo hacia el-mejor me voyyyy

En clase :

-bien chicos perdonen que les diga esto pero me tengo que ir-dijo la profe

-porque profe-le preguntaron todos

-por un problema personal-dijo la profe mientras guardaba sus cosas-pero no se preocupen les dije a los otros profesores que tenían hora libre…pero si me entero que se portaron mal olvídense de otra hora libre.

-si profe-dijeron todos

-"espero poder decirle mi sentimientos a tigresa"-pensó Po mientras veía como Max la abrazaba y le daba un beso

-Max ya basta déjame-dijo Tigresa un poco molesta

-que te sucede-le pregunto molesto

-nada es solo que no quiero que me beses delante de todos-dijo Tigresa

-delante de todos o delante de tu amiguito-le dijo Max mirándola molesto

-basta Max es solo un amigo deja tus celos de lado-dijo Tigresa

-bien pero si me entero de que es mas que un amigo estaremos terminando-dijo Max

-bien porque no te vas con tus amigos siempre me dejas por tus amigos-dijo Tigresa

-bien iré con ellos pero te estaré vigilando-dijo Max

-como quieras Max-dijo Tigresa mientras se iba a donde estaba Po

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Po

-no estoy bien Max me trata como un juguete cree que puede controlarme porque soy su novia-dijo Tigresa

-yo arreglare eso ahora mismo-dijo Po mientras se iba a donde estaba Max

-!no¡ Po-grito Tigresa mientras veía como Po empujo a Max

-que te sucede-Grito Max-crees que por ser el mas popular eres mejor que yo

-no…. pero a tu novia la tratas mal la dejas por tus amigos una hermosa chica como ella no se merece eso y yo estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo-dijo Po muy molesto

-ella es mi novia y hago con ella lo que yo quiero-dijo Max-ven Tigresa no estarás con el nunca mas así que olvídala tonto-Po no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo como Max le agarro del cuello y la lanzo para el piso si no asía algo rápido la seguiría empujando…..así que fue y le golpeo en la cara a Max y el no se quedo tranquilo le regreso el golpe hasta que Po lo empujo y el se callo Max lo agarro del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar se estaba ahogando hasta que la directora llego

-que esta pasando aquí-grito la directora Akira

-Po y Max se empezaron a pelear-dijo Mika

-y bien que tienen que decir ambos-les la directora

-nada directora el me empezó la pelea porque según el trato mal a Tigresa-dijo Max

-por lo yo se ella es tu novia-dijo la directora

-si es mi novia-dijo Max

-y tu que tienes que decir-le pregunto a Po

-el empezó a tratar mal a Tigresa por lo empuje y después empezamos a pelear-dijo Po

-Tigresa el te trata mal-le pregunto la directora

-si directora el siempre me deja de lado por sus amigos y empezó a ponerse celoso porque pasaba mas Tiempo con Po que con el-dijo Tigresa-y al momento de querer que me valla con el me agarro del cuello y me tiro al piso

-Max el hecho que Tigresa sea tu novia no significa que la puedes tratar como un juguete y no puedes tirarla al piso o agarrarla muy fuerte del cuello-dijo la directora

-es mi novia y la trato como yo quiera-dijo Max

-no Max ya no seré mas tu juguete terminamos-dijo Tigresa

-bien como quieras tengo muchas chicas a mi alcance-dijo Max

-eso lo arreglan después por ahora solo tendrán una llamada de atención pueden retirarse a su salón-dijo la directora Akira

-si directora dijeron los tres

-En el salón:

-bien si ya no somos mas novios te la regalo Po-dijo Max mientras se iba con sus amigos

-Po eso que hiciste fue muy valiente pero terminaste lastimado-dijo Tigresa mirándolo preocupada

-no esto no me duele nada solo es una herida pequeña-dijo Po

-pero igual me preocupaste mucho-dijo Tigresa

-tu mas a mi eres mi mejor amiga no me gusta ver que otros te traten mal

-eres un gran amigo Po-dijo Tigresa

-tu igual-dijo Po mientras agarro en un abrazo a Tigresa…ella estaba muy sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos se acercar y se acercaron mas hasta que….sonó la campana de la hora de salida

-bien eh creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo Po

-si vámonos-dijo Tigresa

-Po en tu otro colegio tenias novia-le pregunto Tigresa

-no pero acá tengo a alguien quien me gusta mucho…eso entristeció mucho a Tigresa

-y puedo saber el nombre-le pregunto sin animo

-por ahora no te diré pero lo sabrás mas pronto de lo que crees-dijo Po

Continuara…

n/a: espero les guste este capitulo muy pronto terminare la otra historia espero les guste…saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	3. Una mentira mas

Chapter 3 :

En casa de Po :

Bella : Po cariño que bueno que llegaste…oh pero trajiste a Tigresa….que bueno que volviste Tigresa

Tigresa: para mi también es un gusto volver a verla (saludando a la mama de Po)

Po : hola mamá

Bella : oh Po mi bebe esta en casa ( mientras le daba varios besos a Po )

Po : mama basta no soy mas un bebe y traigo conmigo a Tigresa

Bella : mi bebe esta ¿enamorado? (lo dijo muy fuerte que Tigresa logro escuchar y se sonrojo mucho )

Po : ¡mama! Me estas avergonzando (Po y Tigresa estaban tan sonrojados que no hicieron contacto visual)

Bella : bueno no los molesto mas (dijo mientras se iba y dejaba solos a los dos )

Po : bueno eso fue muy incomodo

Tigresa : si muy pero muy incomodo y que te parece si terminamos el trabajo

Po : esta bien

Una hora después :

Po : listo ya terminamos y anochece dentro de dos horas así que porque no hablamos un poco

Tigresa : bien ¿de que quieres hablar? (Po noto que le hablaba en tono molesto pero decidió dejarlo ahí )

Po : ¿como porque nunca dijiste nada sobre Max?

Tigresa : nunca me trato así la verdad nunca paso esto….. pero desde que llegaste tu Max se puso algo celoso creía que yo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo que con el

Po : jamás creí ocasionar tantos problemas

Tigresa : tranquilo tu no fuiste el culpable

Po : aunque sea así me siento un poco culpable

Tigresa : Po ya te dije que no tienes la culpa (mientras veía a Po sentirse mas triste pensó en una cosa que se arrepentiría pero quería intentarlo)

Po : Tigresa ya te dije que yo…..(no termino de hablar porque Tigresa lo estaba abrazando )

Tigresa : no eres el culpable pero yo si ( Po estaba muy sorprendido por lo que dijo su amiga)

Po : ¿Qué? (ella no sabia si ya era hora de decirle lo que realmente sentía)

Tigresa : yo le di un motivo para que se sintiera celoso

Po : ¿cual era?

Tigresa : el día que llegaste a la hora del almuerzo el me beso pero al momento del beso el noto algo extraño… y era que no fue normal como los otros…el sabia que me comportaba extraño pero solo cuando estaba contigo y el creía que estaba enamorada de ti

Po : wow y eso…..¿es verdad? ( ella estaba un poco sonrojada por la pregunta de Po pero decidió no decirle la verdad por ahora)

Tigresa : Po yo no lo se estoy muy confundida ( Po al notar eso pensó en olvidar el tema)

Po : bien olvidémoslo por ahora

Tigresa : bien ….. Po cuando me dirás el nombre de la chica que te gusta

Po : ya te dije que por ahora no….. pero dentro de unos días por ahí te lo diga

Tigresa : pero… ¿me podrías decir como es ella?

Po : bien ella es muy hermosa , es tierna y muy buena conmigo

Tigresa : Po o yo me estoy imaginando o la chica que te gusta ¿soy yo? ( Po estaba muy nervioso que ya no quería mentir mas pero tenía que hacerlo)

Po : ¿que? o no me equivoque creo que describí mal quería decir ella no me habla mucho pero en el fondo es tierna y dulce

Tigresa : oh me asustaste por un momento creí que era yo (Tigresa se sintió muy triste al decir eso )

Po : si….eh no tranquila no eres tu( esa respuesta puso muy triste a Tigresa y Po lo noto pero decidió no preguntarle )

Tigresa : Po ya se esta asiendo tarde creo que mejor me voy

Po : pero todavía no esta la cena por favor Tigresa quédate a cenar

Tigresa : no Po ya te incomode mucho creo que hoy cenare en mi casa

Po : no tu te quedas conmigo y no te iras a tu casa sin que yo te acompañe

Tigresa : gracias Po eres muy tierno (Po se sonrojo mucho porque Tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Po : tu mas Tigresa (Tigresa solo le sonrió pero en su mente pensaba en lo que le dijo Po que la chica que le gustaba era hermosa y tierna y después lo cambio todo… eso la dejo un poco pensativa)

Tigresa : gracias Po porque no bajamos seguro tu mama necesita ayuda

Po : si vamos

En la cocina :

Bella : Po cariño vamos a cenar

Po : si mama ya vamos

Tigresa : Po ¿estas seguro de que no incomodo?

Po : claro que no Tigresa es mas a mi mamá le encanta tenerte aquí

Tigresa : ¿en serio?

Po : si cada ves antes que valla al cole me pregunta cuando bienes

Tigresa : en serio Po me agradan mucho tus padres

Padre de Po : hola hijo

Po : hola papa te acuerdas de Tigresa mi compañera de clase

Padre de Po : si claro que me acuerdo…un gusto volver a verte Tigresa

Tigresa : para mi también en un gusto volver a verlo señor

Padre de Po : no me trates de señor puedes llamarme Aldo

Po : Tigresa ¿vamos a sentarnos?

Tigresa : si claro

Una hora mas tarde :

Po : muchas gracias mama estuvo delicioso

Tigresa : estuvo muy bueno doña bella

Bella : gracias chicos

Aldo : bueno pero creo que se hace tarde Po acompáñala hasta su casa

Po : si papa

Bella : bien fue de nuevo con nosotros Tigresa

Po :¿ nos vamos?

Tigresa : si vamos

En la casa de Tigresa :

Tigresa : mama papa están en casa quiero presentarles a alguien

Anita : cariño ya estas en casa

Tigresa : si quiero presentarte a Po mi compañero de clase

Anita : un gusto Po mi nombre es Anita y el es mi esposo Alvar

Alvar : un gusto conocerte muchacho espero trates bien a mi hija

Po: si señor la trato muy bien

Tigresa : bien creo deberías irte tus padres se molestaran si llegas tarde

Po . si ya me voy… un gusto conocerlos

Alvar y Anita : para nosotros igual

Tigresa : bien te acompaño a la puerta

Po : ok (Tigresa acompaño a Po a la puerta pero hablaron un poco Po le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se fue)

Mente de Tigresa : "oh Po cuando podre decirte que me gustas"

Continuara…

n/a : bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 espero no haberme tardado mucho espero les guste…..saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	4. una disculpa, un beso y un expulsado

Chapter 4 :

A la Mañana siguiente :

Bella : Po hijo levántate

Po : mama un rato mas si

Bella : Tigresa esta que te espera

Po (sorprendido) : ¿que? ¡ Tigresa aquí !...pero porque no…..(no termino de hablar porque Bella se estaba riendo ) ¿de que te ríes mama?

Bella : de nada solo quería verte levantado y Tigresa no esta aquí seguro esta que te espera en el colegio

Po : mama nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso (estaba feliz por la broma pero de pronto cambio de cara )

Bella : ¿hijo que te pasa?

Po : nada es solo que no encuentro valor para decirle Tigresa que me gusta (Bella comprendió lo que dijo su hijo )

Bella : tranquilo hijo pronto se le dirás (Po sonrió a su mama y la abrazo )

Po : gracias mama bueno ya me hago tarde me como algo y me voy

Bella : bien hijo nos vemos mas tarde chau

Po : chau mama

En el Colegio :

Tigresa : Po por fin llegaste tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Po : ¿que cosa? ( Tigresa le agarro las manos se acercó a él y hablo )

Tigresa : Po yo quería decirte que…..(pero antes de que terminara Max se acercó a ellos )

Max : claro ya terminaste conmigo y vas corriendo a los brazos de el (Tigresa le quería tirar una cachetada pero Po la detuvo )

Po : que tiene si fuera mi novia…¿ celoso Max?

Max : tu cállate le pregunte a mi ex no a ti

Po : mira no te metas si , vamos Tigresa

Max : te arrepentirás de haberme dejado Tigresa

Tigresa : sabes algo Max no me arrepiento es mas estoy muy feliz (Max se quedo callado una mujer le callo la boca eso provoco que todos se rieran )

Max : dejen de reírse inútiles

Dalas : wow Max te callo la boca una chica

Max : sierra la boca

Rex : si como te callo Tigresa esa chica si que sabe

Max : se pueden callar (pensamiento de max : me las vas a pagar Tigresa y también tu amiguito )

En el salón :

Tigresa (preocupada) : Po no debiste decirle eso es capaz de matarte y no quiero que te pase nada

Po : tranquila Tigresa no pasara nada

Tigresa : pero Po de tan solo pensar que podrías salir lastimado….no…no seria capaz de aceptarlo

Po : no me pasara nada y si me pasa algo pues lo tendré que aceptar

Tigresa : podemos cambiar de tema esto me molesta un poco

Po : si claro…..que me querías decir a ya afuera

Tigresa : que…tu…..me….(peor antes que terminara entro la profe)

Po : me lo dices luego

Kira : buenos días chicos

Todos : buenos días profe

Kira (molesta) : me entere por ahí que se portaron mal ayer

Víbora : Max empujo al piso a Tigresa

Kira : gracias por decirme víbora

Tigresa : profe el me lanzo contra el piso gracias a sus celos

Kira : eso es cierto Max

Max : admito que estaba celoso y si es cierto la lance contra el piso

Kira : bien pídele disculpas a Tigresa

Max : ¿que? no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

Kira : ¡Max!

Max : perdón Tigresa

Tigresa : perdón no te escuche que decías

Max : perdón Tigresa perdón por todo

Tigresa : acepto tus disculpas

Kira : tomen asiento

Tigresa : gracias Víbora por decirle a la profe yo sería capaz de decirle pensando en lo que haría Max

Víbora : de nada Tigresa

Tigresa : ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros en el recreo?

Víbora : si claro

Kira : esperen chicos antes de sentarte quiero decirle que Max y Po se sientan juntos solo por hoy como un castigo

Po y Max : ¡¿que?¡

Kira : ya me escucharon se sientan juntos o estarán suspendidos por los siguientes tres días

Tigresa : Víbora ¿nos sentamos juntas?

Víbora : si porque tampoco pienso sentarme sola

Tigresa : yo tampoco

Kira : espero todos ya estén terminando sus trabajos para este viernes

Po : yo y Tigresa ya lo terminamos

Kira : muy bien tienen dos puntos mas

Víbora : yo y Max ya casi terminamos

Kira : muy bien falta poco para presentarlo así que terminen pronto

Víbora : si profe

Dos hora mas tarde :

Kira : bien chicos ya falta un minuto para salir al recreo

Tigresa : Víbora ¿hay algún chico que te guste?

Víbora : si

Tigresa : ¿quien es?

Víbora : se llama Po y es el lindo que esta por a ya

Tigresa(sorprendida) : ¡¿que?!

Víbora(riéndose) : hubieras visto tu cara…sé que él te gusta

Tigresa (sonrojada) : ¿que? estas loca él no me gusta

Víbora : no sabes mentir Tigresa

Tigresa (sonrojada) : bueno si me gusta

Kira : bien chicos salgan al recreo

Víbora : y porque no se lo dices

Tigresa : porque hace unos días me dijo que tiene puesto el ojo en una chica muy hermosa

Víbora : y no te diste cuenta que eres tu

Tigresa : no creo que sea yo

Víbora : y porque no si siempre andan juntos y él se peleo por ti eso no te demuestra algo

Tigresa : bueno lo tomare en cuenta y shhh que ahí viene

Po : hola chicas ¿quieren compañía?

Tigresa : si siéntate

Po : Tigresa a ya adentro no terminamos de hablar

Tigresa : olvídalo Po no importa

Po : como quieras (Víbora se dio cuenta que ambos no se miraban así que decidió improvisar un poco )

Víbora : Tigresa ¿hay alguien que te guste?(Po al escuchar eso miro a Tigresa )

Tigresa(sonrojada) : no me gusta nadie

Víbora : anda vamos dime su nombre

Tigresa : no te diré su nombre porque no me gusta nadie

Víbora : bien si no quieres no me digas y Po ¿ alguien te gusta?

Po : si me encanta una chica que es muy hermosa

Víbora : me la describes

Po : bueno ella es amable ,tierna , y me encanta su sonrisa

Víbora : Tigresa ¿me puedes traer un jugo?

Tigresa(sonriendo) : claro que si (cuando Víbora vio que Tigresa se fue le empezó a hablar a Po?

Víbora : la chica que te gusta de casualidad se llama "tos"…Tigresa… "tos"… Tigresa

Po (sonrojada).¿ Que? no ella es mi amiga

Víbora : pues hay muchas chicas que se portan coquetas contigo y tu dijiste que era tierna amable y tiene una encantadora sonrisa

Po : si eso dije

Víbora : es Tigresa

Po : bien tu ganas si me encanta Tigresa me muero por ella pero no se lo digas por favor

Víbora : pero Po tienes que decírselo ella me hablo mucho de ti en clases

Po: ¿enserio?

Víbora : si y me dijo algo que te interesa pero no te puedo decir porque eso le corresponde a ella no a mi

Po : Víbora en el baile vendrá un amigo mio se llama Grulla creo que te interesa saber que esta libre para el baile pero si no me dices le consigo una cita

Víbora : no por favor todavía no tengo pareja de baile

Po : dime lo que te dijo o le consigo la cita

Víbora : bien me dijo que le gustas mucho listo lo dije

Po (muy feliz) : gracias Víbora el día del baile le pediré que sea mi novia muchas gracias Víbora y no le digas nada shh ahí viene Tigresa

Tigresa : perdonen la demora y ¿de que hablaban?

Po : de mis amigos de mi otra escuela

Tigresa : que genial ¿y van a venir?

Po : si mis amigos Mono y Mantis ya tienen pareja pero Grulla todavía no

Tigresa : creo que a mi amiga Víbora le vendría bien ir con el

Po : si también eso creo (pero en tan solo minuto Tigresa se molesto con Po porque de nuevo le volvió hacer eso con sus ojos )

Tigresa(media molesta) . basta Po no hagas eso con tus ojos me molesta como ya te dije no soy una de tus admiradoras

Po : bien que te gustan mis ojos

Tigresa : si me gustan pero no me gusta eso que haces

Po : bueno ya me voy

Tigresa : ¿Por qué?

Po : porque hacer eso con los ojos atrajo a ciertas chicas(mirando a unas chicas que lo miraban mucho)

Víbora : creo que tengo una idea (Víbora le conto su idea Po la acepto pero Tigresa no)

Tigresa : estas loca no hare eso

Víbora : es la única forma si no quieres que el se valla corriendo con muchas chicas (señalando a Po que estaba escondido atrás de su casillero)

Tigresa : pero besarlo no se te ocurrió algo mejor

Víbora : si ellas piensan que tu eres su novia lo dejaran en paz y eso es lo que el quiere

Tigresa : bien pero que sea rápido

Todas la chicas : !Pooooooooo¡

Tigresa : te amo Po

Po : yo también Tigresa (en eso ambos se miraron se acercaron y se besaron , el beso duro mucho como si parecieran horas para ellos pero tuvieron que separarse por motivo de aire)

Una de las chicas : ¿ella es tu novia Po ?

Po : si es mi novia chicas lo siento

Todas la chicas: owwwww y yo que quería darle un beso

Víbora : chicos yo solo dije un beso chiquito no tan largo

Tigresa : lo siento la cosa es que yo cuando estoy en una situación así solo me dejo llevar

Po : yo igual

Víbora : pues traten de no llevarse mucho esto solo fue actuación ustedes en realidad no son novios (susurro: todavía)

Po : ¿que dijiste no te escuchamos?

Víbora : que actuaron bien

Tigresa : bien ya casi termina el recreo vamos Víbora nos vemos después Po

Po : nos vemos luego (pensamiento de Po : bese a Tigresa si sabiendo que le gusto pienso que ella lo disfruto igual que yo)

Víbora : wow ese beso duro mucho

Tigresa : basta víbora y que hablaron tu y Po y quiero la verdad porque no le creí nada a Po

Víbora : bueno hablamos de ti

Tigresa : ¿de mi?

Víbora : si le pregunte a Po si eras tu la chica que le gustaba y me respondió que…(pero fue interrumpida por Tigresa)

Tigresa : seguro te respondió que se equivoco y que la chica que le gusta es otra

Víbora : no en realidad me dijo….(otra ves interrumpida)

Tigresa : a no seguro te dijo no Tigresa gustarme no a mi me gusta otra persona

Víbora : no el me dijo….(y otra ves interrumpida)

Tigresa : o se seguro no le gusta…(ero esta ves Víbora la interrumpió a Tigresa)

Víbora : !basta¡ ¿quieres que te diga si o no?

Tigresa : si dime por favor

Víbora : bueno el me dijo que…(peor antes de que terminara de nuevo fue interrumpida pero no por Tigresa sino por la campana de que termino el recreo)

Tigresa : bien creo que me lo dices luego si

Víbora (sarcástica) : si claro si no va a ver mas interrupciones mejor te lo digo luego

Tigresa : si vamos que entraremos tarde al salón y la profe nos enviara un reporte a casa

Víbora : si vamos

En el salón de clases :

Kira : bien chicos espero hayan disfrutado su recreo porque ahora les llego un examen sorpresa

Max (susurrando) : genial para lo que estudie saco un cero

Po(susurrando) : Tigresa todo lo que esta acá lo estudiamos en el trabajo practico

Tigresa (susurrando) : si Po vamos a aprobar

Kira : como verán esto es todo el trabajo que hicieron en casa si los que realmente lo hicieron sacaran 10 los que no pues sacaran un 1…..tienen una hora para terminar

Todos estaban tan callados Max solo miraba su examen pero no sabia que responder porque todo el trabajo se lo dejo a Víbora ,pero podía ver las respuestas de Po pero no podía voltear porque la profe lo observaba después de una media hora Po ,Tigresa y Víbora terminaron sus exámenes poco a poco todo el salón entrego sus exámenes pero solo faltaba una y ese era Max

Kira : Max ¿porque no entregas?

Max : porque no termine

Kira : Po me traes el examen de tu compañero

Po : si profe…dame el examen Max

Max : no yo lo voy a entregar

Po : como quieras

Max se levanto le entrego su examen a la profesora y ella le ordeno que se fuera a dirección y que mañana no podía entrar sin que venga acompañado de sus padres

Kira : bien chicos ya es hora de salir guarden sus cosas y nos vemos mañana

Po : Tigresa ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Tigresa : gracias Po pero iré con Víbora a mi casa

Po : cualquier cosa tienes mi celular me llamas si te paso algo o necesitas ayuda ¿si?

Tigresa : gracias lo tendré en cuenta

Cerca de la casa de Tigresa :

Víbora : y el me dijo que le gustabas mucho

Tigresa : no puedo creerlo Víbora el me gusta y yo a el

Max : espero no lo disfrutes tanto Tigresa

Tigresa : ¿que quieres Max ?

Max : me voy a vengar por todo lo que me hiso tu amiguito y tu

Tigresa : así pues ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarme porque…yo(peor ella se quedo callada ya que estaba asustada por lo que le podía hacer Max…pero no se dio cuenta de que Víbora agarro su celular y llamo a Po dejo la llamada abierta para que escuchara todo lo que le dijo…cuando Po escucho todo salió corriendo para la casa de Tigresa

Max : créeme lo disfrutaras tanto como yo

Tigresa : aléjate de mi (Tigresa se trato de escapar pero los amigos e Max no la dejaron cuando Max le quería robar un beso llego Po y le metió una patada)

Po : ¿estas bien?

Tigresa(llorando) : ahora que estas aquí si

Po : Max te dije que la dejaras en paz

Max : y que me vas a hacer

Po : en el tiempo que vine para acá llame a la profe y a ella se encargo de llamar a tus padres tendrán un castigo Max y no te vuelvas meter con Tigresa porque ahí si que no respondo

Padres de Max : estas castigado Max vamos a casa

Max : si papá

Kira : y estas expulsado de la escuela Max

Po : Víbora si no fuera por ti no se que le hubiera pasado a Tigresa… gracias

Víbora : no fue nada Po solo ayude

Po : aun así gracias

Tigresa : ¿tu llamaste?

Víbora : cuando Max se distrajo hablando contigo yo tome tu celular y llame a Po le dije donde estábamos y deje que escuchara todo lo que te dijo

Tigresa(abrazando a Víbora) : gracias Víbora

Víbora : para son las amigas

Tigresa : amigas para siempre y por siempre

Po : Tigresa…hay algo que te quiero decir

Tigresa no digas nada Po se lo que es (se acercó a Po estaban mas cerca hasta que…..)

Continuara…

n/a : bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 me tarde mucho porque estoy en exámenes espero les guste adelante un poco el romance entre mi pareja favorita pero Max no se quedara tranquilo se va a vengar y no les puedo decir mas porque es parte de la historia dejen comentarios…..saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	5. Una canción siempre revela sentimientos

Chapter 5 :

Tigresa : no digas nada Po se lo que es (se acercó a Po estaban mas cerca hasta que…..Tigresa abrazo muy fuerte a Po ) oh Po tu también eres un gran amigo y no te preocupes tendré mas cuidado la próxima ves

Po : pero eso…no…si eso era justamente lo que iba a decir que eres una gran amiga…..bien ya me voy ten cuidado nos vemos mañana(cuando Po se alejó lo suficiente para no escucharlas estas chicas comenzaron a hablar)

Víbora : porque no le dijiste que lo amas

Tigresa : porque planeo darle un beso sorpresa mañana

Víbora : que gran mente Tigresa le encantara tu sorpresa

Tigresa : solo que tengo miedo que Max regrese y se vengue con Po

Víbora : tranquila todo saldrá bien

Tigresa(entrando a su casa) : listo llegamos…¿vas a pasar o que?

Víbora : si ya voy

Tigresa : ¿mama?, ¿papa?, ¿Están en casa?

Anita : tu padre todavía no llega de trabajar pero…quien es esta hermosa señorita

Tigresa : mama te presento a Víbora

Anita : un gusto conocerte Víbora

Víbora : para también señora

Tigresa : bien vamos a mi cuarto avísame cuando llegue mi papa

Anita : ok

En la habitación de Tigresa :

Tigresa : bien y que quieres hacer

Víbora : ¿sabes cantar?

Tigresa : si pero me da un poco de vergüenza

Víbora : por lo menos dime si escribes canciones o algo por el estilo

Tigresa : bueno escribí una pero no esta terminada

Víbora : y cántala tal ves te pueda ayudar

Tigresa : bien pero promete no reírte

Víbora : lo prometo

Tigresa : Me gustas tanto que sólo pienso en ti.

Te veo pasando y no sé qué decir.

Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti.

Qué no daría porque fueras sólo para mí.

Víbora : es hermosa esa letra Tigresa creo que se quien es la persona afortunada

Tigresa : si pero no esta terminada

Víbora : puedo ayudarte con eso

Tigresa : ¿en serio?

Víbora : si

Tigresa : bien mañana bienes conmigo y empezamos con la canción

Víbora : claro que si y perdona que no me quede a cenar es solo que mis padres me necesitan

Tigresa : no hay problema entonces nos vemos mañana en el cole

Víbora : claro que si

Tigresa : bien nos vemos(abriéndole la puerta a Víbora)

Víbora : nos vemos Tigresa

En la habitación de Tigresa :

Tigresa : solo tengo que dejarme llevar pero será mejor dejarlo y le diré a víbora que ya no necesito la ayuda porque no soy tan buena cantando

Po : yo no estaría tan seguro

Tigresa : ¿Po?

Po : el mismo en persona

Tigresa : que haces aquí…..pensé que te irías a tu casa

Po : y eso hice pero luego dije estoy aburrido voy a visitar a mi amiga un rato

Tigresa : y escuchaste lo que dije

Po : si

Tigresa : pero lo que pasa es que no tengo talento para cantar

Po : claro que si solo tienes que dejarte llevar

Tigresa: ¿como?

Po : pues yo cuando quiero escribir una canción solo me dejo llevar

Tigresa : así y como lo harías

Po: cantando una canción que escribí para ti

Tigresa : enserio escribiste una para mi

Po : claro que si solo escucha

Tigresa : ok

Po : If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go

I can take you places you ain't never been before

Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know

I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow

Tigresa se sorprendió porque entendió lo que Po quería decir… era que quería ser su novio y ella supo entenderlo

Swag swag swag, on you

Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue

I dunno about me but I know about you

So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone

I can be a gentleman, anything you want

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't

I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe

I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know

I'mma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow

Burr

Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend

You could be my girlfriend until the world ends

Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and

Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind

Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone

I can be a gentleman, anything you want

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl

Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend

If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl

I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone

I can be a gentleman, anything you want

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na

Yeah girl

Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

If I was your boyfriend

Tigresa : es hermosa enserio quieres ser mi novio

Po : si desde que te vi me enamore de ti y la única forma de expresarlo era escribiendo esta canción

Tigresa : yo siento lo mismo Po quería decírtelo pero pensaba hacerlo mañana para darte la sorpresa

Po : valla eso significa que yo mismo me arruine mi sorpresa

Tigresa : no te culpes yo tampoco quería esperar hasta mañana pero tengo que recompensarte por esta hermosa canción

Po : Tigresa no tienes que…(Po fue silenciado por un beso que le dio Tigresa que duro mucho pero por culpa de falta de aire tuvieron que separarse)

Tigresa : ¿te gusto tu recompensa?

Po : claro que si mas que solo gustarme me encanto

Tigresa : pues ven aquí que daré otro(ambos estaban a punto de volver a besarse cuando entro Alvar y Anita los padres de Tigresa que se sorprendieron de encontrar a su hija a punto de besar a Po

Alvar : Tigresa que significa esto

Tigresa : papa no hicimos nada malo Po y yo solo estábamos hablando

Alvar : pues hablaron muy cerca(fijándose en que ambos chicos estaban en la misma posición de antes)

Anita : oh mi pequeña Tigresa esta creciendo

Tigresa(sonrojada): mama

Alvar : bien chico me caes bien pero aun no se nada sobre ti que te parece si bajamos a cenar y lo hablamos ¿te parece?

Po : por supuesto señor (Po se fue con el padre de Tigresa abajo mientras su esposa y su hija seguían hablando)

Anita : y bien como paso

Tigresa : bueno el entro por mi ventana sin que me diera cuenta…yo en ese instante no lo había visto porque me decía a mi misma que no podía cantar cuando en eso el me hablo me dijo que me quería cantar una canción la verdad la canción se trataba en que quería ser mi novio….luego nos besamos…y queríamos darnos otro beso pero entraron ustedes y pues…

Anita : lo arruinamos todo

Tigresa : si

Anita : enserio te gusta ese muchacho

Tigresa : si me gusta mucho

Anita : pues si tu crees que es un buen chico hablare con tu padre para que puedan salir sin preocuparse de nada

Tigresa(abrazando a su mama) : gracias mama

Anita : de nada hija solo espera cumplir la mayoría de edad para que me des nietos

Tigresa(sonrojada)!MAMA¡

Anita : ¿Qué? hay que prevenir

Tigresa(riendose) : será mejor que bajemos antes que papa torture con preguntas a Po

Anita : esta bien vamos

Continuara….

n/a : bueno una canción de amor puede expresar sentimientos se que la canción es de justin bieber y no a todos les puede gustar solo espero que les guste este capitulo lo demás no importa…saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	6. Malas noticias,un beso y una explicación

Chapter 6 :

Alvar : y bien Po ¿que intenciones tienes con mi hija?

Po : señor yo amo mucho a su hija no haría nada para lastimarla y si me lo permite quisiera salir con ella

Alvar : bien admito que me caes muy bien y no pareces un mal muchacho pero antes de dejarte Salir con mi hija debo conocer a tus padres y que te parece si mañana cenamos juntos

Po : si señor hablare con mis padres

Alvar : bien solo una cosa mas

Po : ¿que cosa señor?

Alvar : la quiero pura hasta el matrimonio antes de eso no ¿entendiste?(Po no podía contestar Porque el padre de Tigresa lo miraba fijamente pero se armó de valor y contesto)

Po(sonrojado) : entendido

En ese momento llegaron Tigresa y su madre :

Tigresa : ¿que paso?¿porque tienes esa cara?

Po : luego te lo digo

Anita : Alvar podemos hablar a solas

Alvar : si vamos ..Po ya sabes lo que te dije

Tigresa : bien ya estamos solos dime que te dijo mi papa

Po : solo me dijo algunas cosas que cualquier padre diría pero lo demás si que me hiso sonrojar

Tigresa : ¿que te dijo?

Po : que te quería pura hasta el matrimonio yo la verdad no se si nos lleguemos a casar Tigresa

Tigresa(sonrojada) : ni yo pero papa es muy insistente con eso de estar…ya sabes

Po(sonriendo) : pero si eso pasa estaré muy feliz

Tigresa(sonriendo) : yo igual (estaban a punto de besarse pero volvieron a llegar Alvar y Anita que Po se quedo quieto ya que tenia miedo de lo que fuera capaz el padre de Tigresa)

Po : bien creo que será mejor retirarme ya es tarde

Tigresa : te acompaño

Alvar : Po te tengo confianza y te doy mi aprobación de salir con mi hija pero no olvides de venir con tus padres a cenar mañana

Po(saliendo por la puerta) : no lo olvidare señor

Tigresa(afuera con Po) : chau bebito nos vemos mañana en clases(sin que la vieran sus padres llevo a Po atrás de la casa y le dio un beso re apasionado que dejo a Po sorprendido)

Po(rompiendo el beso) : vaya eso fue increíble bebita

Tigresa : y hay mas para dar pero solo puedo llegar a esto mas no puedo porque mi papa te mataría

Po : si bueno bebita ya me voy sueña conmigo besos chau

Tigresa : chau nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente en casa de Po :

Bella : Po ya levántate llegaras tarde

Po(sonriendo) : ok ya voy

Bella : valla hijo pareces muy feliz

Po(aun sonriendo) : si mama es que yo y Tigresa ya somos novios

Bella : me alegro por ustedes hijo pero ya levántate tu desayuno esta abajo

Po : ok

En la cocina :

Po : chau mama nos vemos después

Bella : pero Po no desayu….naste estos chicos de ahora

En casa de Grulla :

Grulla : chau mama voy a buscar a Po y luego vamos para el cole

Kristen : bien Hijo pero a la hora que sales te bienes para acá

Grulla : ok mama

En casa de Víbora :

Víbora : bien mama ya me voy a buscar a Tigresa y luego me voy a su casa para ayudarla en algo

Kiara : bien pero te quiero en casa antes de las 10:00 ¿ok?

Víbora : si mama nos vemos

En casa de Tigresa :

Anita : Tigresa hoy recuerda que vienen los padres de Po pero luego me dijiste que viene Víbora a veces no te entiendo hija

Tigresa : mama no creo que Víbora moleste… así que no importara además nosotros estaremos arriba y ustedes conversaran en paz ¿si?

Anita : bien pero ya anda porque se te hace tarde

Tigresa: ok chau mama

Con Po y Grulla :

Grulla :¡Po!

Po : hola Grulla ¿todo bien?

Grulla : si todo bien pero a quien esperamos

Po(sonriendo) : a unas amigas

Grulla : y se puede saber quienes son

Po : ya lo veras … Grulla ya tienes pareja para el baile

Grulla : no aun no

Po : porque no invitas a Víbora ella es muy linda creo que es el tipo de chica que necesitas

Grulla: bien cuando la vea le preguntare

Con Víbora y Tigresa :

Víbora : Tigresa esos no son Grulla y Po

Tigresa: si son ellos

Víbora : Tigresa quiero ir al baile con grulla pero no se creo que esperare a que me invite

Tigresa : tranquila Víbora le diré a Po que te ayude un poco ya que son amigos…a y casi se me olvidaba te tengo una sorpresa

Víbora : ¿cual?

Tigresa : espera que lleguemos con los chicos y te lo muestro

Víbora : por cierto amiga lindo collar

Tigresa : gracias me lo regalo Po

Víbora : por cierto no te olvides de la canción

Tigresa: claro que haremos esa canción pero será para cantarla en el baile para todos

Víbora : ¿porque?

Tigresa : ya lo veras…..hola chicos

Po Y Grulla : hola

Grulla : Víbora tienes pareja para el baile

Víbora : no aun no

Grulla : te…te…te…gustaría…ir…. con…migo

Víbora : claro que si…(Víbora estaba muy concentrada con Grulla que no se dio cuenta de que Po y Tigresa se estaban besando pero cuando voltio y los vio casi se desmaya y cae al piso pero de no se por Grulla que la sostuvo antes de caer ella estaría tirada en le piso )

Grulla : ten mas cuidado la próxima ves Víbora

Víbora : lo tendré… ahora ustedes dos me explican porque ese estaban besando si tu Po me dijiste que se lo dirías en el baile y tu Tigresa bueno tu me dijiste que se lo dirías hoy pero igual te comprendo pero Po quiero una explicación

Po : lo se Víbora se lo quería decir en el baile pero no resistí quería besarla ella es todo para mi y no aguante que fui a su casa entre por la ventana y le confesé todo

Víbora : que romántico bueno les deseo lo mejor chicos

Grulla : igual yo amigo

Po : bien será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde

Grulla : si vamos

En el colegio :

Kira : chicos como ya saben algunos de ustedes Yo había expulsado a Max pero la Directora lo reinstalo al colegio

Tigresa :!¿QUE?¡

Kira : lo siento Tigresa pero la directora no encontró pruebas para expulsar a Max yo le explique lo que te quería hacer pero no me hiso caso y me dijo que Max regresara a la escuela el lunes pero quédate tranquila me tienes a mi y a tus amigos apoyándote no te dejaremos sola y si intenta hacerte algo me avisas

Po : esto no puede ser cierto Max regresara(Tigresa abrazaba muy fuerte a Po ambos sabían que Max quería su venganza, Víbora estaba muy angustiada porque por ella se entero Po y la profe y todos los demás, Grulla no tenía nada que ver en esto pero decidió apoyar a sus amigos… Po sabia que Tigresa sufría sabiendo que Max volverá a la escuela estaba muy asustada que no dejaba de llorar pero no podía decirles a sus padres porque la cambiarían de escuela y ella no quería separarse de Po )

Tigresa(llorando) : Po el me va a querer hacer daño tengo miedo no quiero pensar de que si no hubieras llegado tu cuando el….tengo mucho miedo Po prométeme que no me dejaras sola nunca promételo

Po : ya no llores no dejare que nada te pase lo prometo

Víbora(llorando) : chicos aparte de Tigresa de mi también se vengara porque yo te llame a ti Po y yo también sufriré(Grulla sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Víbora muy fuerte y ella le devolvió el abrazo)

Grulla : yo y Po no dejaremos que les haga daño a ninguna de las dos los prometemos

Po : cálmate Tigresa no olvides que me tienes a mi conmigo no te pasara nada y recuerda que tan bien tienes a tus padres no estas sola en esto

Tigresa: mis padres saldrán de vacaciones este fin de semana y tengo miedo quedarme sola es mas no puedo ir porque tengo clases de lunes hasta viernes y ellos regresan el otro fin de semana no quiero pensar lo que me pasara si me quedo sola

Víbora : Yo me puedo quedar contigo Tigresa

Tigresa : gracias Víbora

Po : es mas Grulla y yo también podemos hacerles compañía

Grulla : si es cierto si quieren las acompañamos

Tigresa : una parte de la conversación de mis padres con los tuyos tiene que ver con el viaje por lo de ya sabes..

Po(sonrojado) :oh sobre eso

Grulla : bien entonces ya arreglamos

Po : si así es mañana es viernes y nos quedaremos con las chicas le explicaremos los motivos nuestros padre seguro no se negaran

Grulla : concuerdo con Po

Tigresa : gracias Po

Po : de nada Tigresa

Kira : bien chicos ya toco la campana así que a empezar la clase, para empezar le preguntare si ya tienen listo todos sus trabajos recuerden que se entrega mañana y no acepto ninguna excusa

Todos : si profe

Kira : bien todos saquen su libro de historia en la página numero 16

La profe comenzó a leer la historia algunos prestaban atención otros hacían círculos con el lápiz y solo uno se quedo dormido y ese era Dalas amigo de Max

Kira : Dalas….Dalas…¡DALAS!

Dalas : ¿Qué Mama?...ohhh perdón profe (Todos se estaban riendo de que Dalas llamo mama a su profe pero se callaron porque la profe se lo ordeno a todos )

Kira : Dalas por quedarte dormido no saldrás a la hora del almuerzo

Dalas : si profe

Kira : bien chicos resuelvan el ejercicio de la historia y me la traen antes de salir al patio

Todos : si profe

Solo pasaron algunos minutos y Tigresa con Víbora entregaron el trabajo que la profe les dijo…después entregaron Po y Grulla luego entrego Dalas y Rex luego fueron entregando casi toda la mitad de la clase y solo faltaba uno solo pasaron minutos y el entrego

Kira : bien chicos me sorprendió todos sacaron buenas calificaciones y si se portan bien les dare este poquito tiempo libre antes de salir al patio pero solo si se portan bien y si hablan hablen bajito mientras corrijo los exámenes del otro día

Po(susurrando): Tigresa ven rápido tengo que decirte algo

Tigresa(susurrando):ok ya voy….Grulla te puedo cambiar el lugar un minuto

Grulla: si claro como no Tigresa(en eso Grulla se sentó junto a Víbora y Tigresa se sentó con Po)

Tigresa(acercándose a Po) : bien que me tienes que decir

Po(acercando : nada solo quería darte esto( en eso Po le roba un beso a Tigresa)

Tigresa(sorprendida):¡PO!...como vas a hacer eso

Kira : ¿Que pasa? Recuerden hablen bajito

Po : ¿Que?...no quieres que haga esto(diciendo esto Po le volvió a robarle un beso a Tigresa)

Tigresa(susurrando): Po no me gusta que me robes besos y si lo vuelves hacer esta ves avísame para seguirte el beso(y agarro a Po en un beso apasionado pero duro poco ya que estaba la profe y los podía ver así que se separaron)

Po : wow eso fue genial

Tigresa(guiñando el ojo) : te dije que habría mas besos

Kira : chicos pueden salir al recreo

En El patio :

Víbora : estoy tan emocionada ya quiero que se pasen rápido las dos semanas para el baile

Tigresa : yo también pero te tengo que decir algo

Víbora : ¿Que cosa?

Tigresa: antes del baile es mi cumpleaños

Víbora : que bien amiga seguro ya cumples 17

Tigresa : si 17

Víbora : que bien y invitaras a los chicos

Tigresa : obvio que a los chicos si no como habría fiesta

Po y Grulla : hola chicas

Tigresa y Víbora : hola

Po : Tigresa estas mas tranquila

Tigresa : si un poco

Grulla : y tu Víbora

Víbora : si no te preocupes Grulla

Tigresa : vamos a caminar un rato Po

Po : claro

Tigresa : bien Grulla creo que te lo devolveré después ok

Grulla : llévatelo el tiempo que quieras

Tigresa(guiñando un ojo a Víbora): Bien amiga es todo tuyo

Víbora(sonrojada): ¡Tigresa!...¿que estas diciendo?

Tigresa : vámonos Po

Afuera del colegio :

Max : me vengare de todos ustedes en especial de ustedes dos(mientras veía a Po y a Tigresa besándose)

Continuaraaa….

n/a: perdón por la tardanza solo que me fui de vacaciones y esta ves actualizare mas pronto de lo que creen…la descripción física de los personajes están en mi perfil…saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa dejen sus comentarios si les gusto el capitulo


End file.
